


[Podfic of] Lazy Coffee

by Podcath



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[8:24] Lonelywalker's Summary: The baristas of Baltimore are dropping like flies. Why? Because they just can't get Dr. Lecter's coffee order right, and he's very particular. One day, an awkward young man with "Will" on his nametag changes Hannibal's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lazy Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lazy Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/798071) by [lonelywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker/pseuds/lonelywalker). 



**Title:** [Lazy Coffee](http://archiveofourown.org/works/798071)  
**Author:** [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywalker)lonelywalker  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Hannibal  
**Length:** 0:8:24  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Music** : Ella Fitzgerald - Black Coffee  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?uix5z2m46a4ll55) (4.03 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0zj7ls86yesw7tc/Hannibal_-_Lonelywalker_-_Lazy_Coffee_\(read_by_Cath\)_%5Baudiobook%5D.zip) (8.04 MB)  



End file.
